narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sasuke Uchiha
Gallery Do we really need a picture gallery of Sasuke's Lightning Jutsus? It seems out of place and doesn't fit with the overall feel and style of the wiki.Memsochet 17:09, 4 February 2009 (UTC) The Naruto Page has galleries of Rasengan Versions. Besides. I feel we do not use pictures as much as we should. So I'm soon gonna add a gallery of Sasuke's Fire Jutsu's as well and I am going to add more pics to the other pages as well. Besides Its dull just reading text. A little graphics goes a long way. - Zero - Talk 04:45, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Or at least it had. What is it with you guys and so little pics? - Zero - Talk 04:48, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Seriously. All you do this way is limit the potential of this wiki. At this rate it will never realize it's full potential. - Zero - Talk 04:49, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :Filling up Sauske Uchiha's article with a pile of images of jusu he uses does seam out of place. It's an article about him, not his jutsu, if someone wants to see what a jutsu looks like they'll go to the jutsu's article, that's why we put images there. Galleries with little relevance like that just turn the wiki into a fansite. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Feb 6, 2009 @ 04:51 (UTC) Ummm. Wait let me see if I got this straight. You have a seperate article for Sasuke's Jutsu's? All of them? - Zero - Talk 04:54, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Besides. It only seems out of place because the other articles do not do the same. But what if they did? Besides, If we have text about his abilities then why not pics. I could work on all the chracter articles. Include galleries depicting the jutsus. But like you said. Rome wasn't built in a day. It will take time however if we do not start we will never be able to achieve the full potential this wiki has to offer. Come on. Side with me this once. You won't regret it. - Zero - Talk 05:02, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :No, it's out of place because this is an article about Sasuke, not about his jutsu. A gallery does nothing but detract from the purpose of the article, that's content on the subject, not turning into a fansite. As for the jutsu, if we're missing an article, create it. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Feb 6, 2009 @ 05:30 (UTC) But it has a section on his Abilities does it not? Anyway. Does this mean I can create an article entitiled: Sasuke's Jutsus. Now that is something that seems wrong. Why have a seperate article for something that can be displayed in the abilities section of this page. Besides. I'll make sure that the pics show the character using the Jutsus as well as the jutsus themselves. That ought to be okay. Right? I mean technically it will be about the Character using the Jutsu and not just the Jutsu themselves. - Zero - Talk 05:56, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :Creating a whole separate article has no point either. We already have jutsu pages for images of the jutsu, a gallery is unnecessary. Images are here to enhance content, galleries have absolutely no purpose. :One or two images on notable jutsu that are mentioned heavily inside the Abilities section do fit in the section. But that's just a few targeted images, not an indiscriminate gallery. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Feb 6, 2009 @ 06:16 (UTC) How exactly is a gallery unimportant or besides-the-topic when it is under Lightning Techniques used by the Character and shows the Character using those same Lightning Techniques? Believe me I would put only one picture. But the fact is that Sasuke has developed many Variants of Chidori that he now uses as well as his own original technique, Kirin. - Zero - Talk 07:24, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Should I take your silence as assent? - Zero - Talk 10:29, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :No, silence should NEVER be taken as a assent on the wiki. This discussion has just reached it's point where it's repeating itself and has little point to be continued. I've already explained the reasons as best as I can, and your understanding differs to much. When it comes down to this, I leave it and wait for other users to chime in. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Feb 8, 2009 @ 11:18 (UTC) If you want my opinion, I think galleries clutter the articles and only bring down their quality. If people want to see pictures of every jutsu, they can visit the individual jutsu articles. They're all listed. The ability section should only give a broad description of a character's abilities, with only a few pictures to illustrate a large aspect of these abilities. For instance, the three most important aspects of Sasuke's abilities are his Sharingan, his Fire Release techniques, and his Lightning Release techniques. Thus, his abilities section would only need three pictures to illustrate this. E.g. one of Sasuke's Sharingan, one of the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique to illustrate the Fire Release techniques and one of Chidori to illustrate his Lightning Release techniques. If absolutely necessary, another picture of Sasuke using the Summoning Technique could be added to illustrate the snake-related techniques he used while Orochimaru's soul was inside of him. --ShounenSuki 00:58, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Now that's an argument. Very well. So be it. - Zero - Talk 05:37, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::Curious: How is that ANY different from what Dantman said, ignoring the fact that Suki said it in more words.--TheUltimate3 06:01, 9 February 2009 (UTC) He used... paragraphs. LOL. - Zero - Talk 06:03, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Pictures Dantman do you want me to find a picture for every section in the abilities, and a picture of Sasuke summoning Manda while Orochimaru's soul is in him, and find a picture of Sasuke's clothes when he fought Itachi (its on your choice) or not (so we can finish this revert war) Cooltamerboy 06:08, 9 February 2009 (UTC). What revert war? I stopped reverting it after someone reverted my gallery idea the second time. - Zero - Talk 06:24, 9 February 2009 (UTC) So Dantman do you want me to find a picture for every section in the abilities, and a picture of Sasuke summoning Manda while Orochimaru's soul is in him, and find a picture of Sasuke's clothes when he fought Itachi (its on your choice) or not? Cooltamerboy 06:31, 9 February 2009 (UTC). :Find an image, make a suggestion. It's easier to say whether something fits or doesn't when we can actually see it. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Feb 9, 2009 @ 07:13 (UTC) Here they are. Are they good enough? Cooltamerboy 08:03, 9 Febuary 2009 (UTC). :NO! Don't go uploading entire pages of the manga to illustrate a small portion of it that you could properly clip out from the page. Especially scanalated manga, have some sense and go cut a small relevant part out of a HQ raw. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Feb 9, 2009 @ 16:38 (UTC) How do I take a small section? Cooltamerboy 06:55, 10 February 2009 (UTC). :You open up an image program, crop it, and save under a new filename (preferably a .png) ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Feb 10, 2009 @ 17:44 (UTC) How will I crop it? Cooltamerboy 17:53, 10 February 2009 (UTC). :That depends on your image program. If you can't do something as simple as cropping an image, you're best off leaving image uploads to other people. It's a good que that you're probably not even using a good source for your images. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Feb 10, 2009 @ 21:15 (UTC) Ok. Thanks Dantman!!!! P.S. Do you know what is Sasuke's shirt's color when he fought Itachi? Cooltamerboy 04:58, 11 February 2009 (UTC). White? - Zero - Talk 06:36, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Snake Clone Technique sasuke can use Snake Clone Technique to in manga 384 page 19 he used it why isn't it listed!!! *Cause that happened while they were having the Genjutsu fight, it didn't actually happen. Omnibender - Talk - 01:59, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Weird adding and editing? Manipulated Shuriken Technique... Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades The 2nd one is obviously right, but someone added the 1st one for some reason. Why? They're the same thing, expect the top one's name is wrong, lol. Also, why was Summoning Technique: Blade Creation, changed to Summoning: Lightning Blade Creation? :S wtf - Lou Diamonds, 25th February, 21:41pm GMT :Both the Manipulated Shuriken Technique and the Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades are canon techniques with their own entries in the databooks (Databook 1, page 207 and Databook 3, page 282, respectively). I don't know the specifics, but I'd guess that the former technique is more general, while the latter technique is specifically three weapons used in a certain way. :"Summoning: Lightning Blade Creation" is a more correct translation of . --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:53, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Ah ok, thanks for the explanation. EDIT: Though I'm guessing one was used v Itachi? So the "debuts" for anime and manga should probably be changed. - Lou Diamonds, 23:57pm GMT, 25 February :Manipulated Shuriken Technique was used against Itachi, Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades was used against Orochimaru in the Forest of Death. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:04, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Snake Clone Technique ok so why is Itachi list as a Technique they the same thing!!!! :What do you mean, and sign your posts. Jacce 05:28, 26 February 2009 (UTC) it's listed on Itachi's page as a technique but sasuke did the same thing but it's not listed user:Tay23- February 26 2009 4:28 :There is no Snake Clone Technique listed on Itachi's page. If you're talking about the Crow Clone Technique, that was an actual ninjutsu and was given an entry in the third databook. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:45, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Strong Fist if sasuke can use Strong Fist why isn't it listed!!! it's on Kakashi's page but not sasuke's!!! :The Strong Fist shouldn't be listed on Kakashi's page either. Practically every ninja that uses taijutsu uses Strong Fist. It's far too common to be listed. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:48, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Cursed Seal Level 3?! In Chapter 392 he had a eye similar to Orochimaru's and a black shade. Could this be level 3 that only sasuke unlocked or partail or nothing? Cooltamerboy 17:05, 4 March 2009 (UTC). :That was just Orochimaru makeing a run for freedom. There is no level 3. Jacce 19:24, 4 March 2009 (UTC) But probably he was in a partial level 3 as his mastery and complete control over the cursed seal and its forms (something no one did before) so he may attend a final level 3 form? Cooltamerboy 03:47, 5 March 2009 (UTC). I say that since Sasuke's chakra were all depleted, the only way keep himself alive was to use some of Orochimaru's chakra, this is how he gained the eyes of Orochimaru. And, because of this, it's not exactly called cursed Seal Level 3, for all I know, there is no such thing. There are only 2 levels of the Cursed Seal. After the battle with Itachi, Sasuke was free from the grasp of the Cursed Seal.--I.Sakura-Uchiha 05:01, 5 March 2009 (UTC)I.Sakura-Uchiha You never know. As if Orochimaru was coming out he should have took more than just an eye. Also it was never said he was in level 2. So it could have been in level 3 because he has complete control and mastery over the cursed seal? :He wanted to take Itachi's body instead of Sasuke's so he used eight branch. And the sound four (I think it was Tayuya) made it clear that there was only two levels. Jacce 06:05, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Do not forget she did not have the same level of mastery and control over her curse seal and transformations like sasuke. Also sasuke as the most one who used the transformations. Also the second one to have the cursed seal the longest time (behind Anko). So it might have been level 3? Cooltamerboy 06:17, 5 March 2009 (UTC). :Sound four was masters of seal jutsus, when a seal was activated in stage 2 it was using its fullest power. Jacce 06:22, 5 March 2009 (UTC) But they were never able to completely control the cursed seal and transformation and sasuke is the second one to have the cursed seal for the longest. So it would be possible. Cooltamerboy 06:35, 5 March 2009 (UTC). :And how long did sound four had their seals? And since Sasuke was out of chakra and Orochimaru came out, how would he have power to use a third stage? Jacce 06:42, 5 March 2009 (UTC) But he had complete control over his cursed seal and transformations. He is the only one. And he had a black shade not purple. So it may have been third stage, but patail. Cooltamerboy 06:55, 5 March 2009 (UTC). :Manga is in black & white, even Orochimaru's shade is black. And there is no third level. Jacce 07:00, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Nope Orochimaru's shade is purple. And he only has one eye. So this could be a parial transformation for the third stage. Cooltamerboy 07:13, 5 March 2009 (UTC). :Compere Orochimarus shade from the manga and Sasukes from his fight with Itachi and there is no color change. And since Sasuke was almost out of chakra he could't move on to a third stage. Jacce 07:18, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Still how could he have went to level 2 if he has no chakra just like what you said so it would be possible he made a third level. Cooltamerboy 07:22, 5 March 2009 (UTC). :He was in stage 2 when he used upp his last chakra. Jacce 07:25, 5 March 2009 (UTC) But they never said so. Why don't we just add a speculation? Cooltamerboy 07:53, 5 March 2009 (UTC). :Because this is a encyclopedia, not a forum. And he defently was in stage 2 when Itachi activated Susanoo. Jacce 08:07, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Still his eye and he gained a shade also you can see his hair became a little darker when he transformed. So he may have been in level 3. Anyway could we just add a speculation? Cooltamerboy 08:12, 5 March 2009 (UTC). :Considering the fact that the cursed seal has been claimed to have only two stages, and since Sasuke was in a special situation, the answer is no. Jacce 08:21, 5 March 2009 (UTC) But he had slightly darker hair color have a new shade and eye. It could have been level 3. Can't we add a speculation of level 3 in the cursed seal section? :This is getting rather tedious Cooltamerboy. How many times have you brought up this topic now? All evidence points to Sasuke gaining Orochimaru's eyes because Orochimaru was gaining control. :* Changing eyes show possession (Rinnegan bodies, Sharingan genjutsu, etc.) :* Not long after Sasuke's eyes changed into that of Orochimaru, Orochimaru started talking to Sasuke and eventually even showed up. :* When Orochimaru starts talking to Sasuke, Sasuke's Orochimaru-eye is focussed on. :* Sasuke showed no signs of extra power or special abilities that would be associated with an extra Juin level. :* It was never even hinted or implied that a third Juin level might be possible. :* If Sasuke really unlocked something so extraordinary and amazing as a third Juin level, it would have been mentioned at least once. Neither in the manga, nor in the databook is it even hinted at. :Everything, everything, points to it being nothing but a sign of Orochimaru's control. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 08:29, 5 March 2009 (UTC) This is true. But even though it shows possesion then why does gaara make a big sized version of shukaku and he had the eyes and he was in control (then he slept)? Also it may be possible as his hair became slightly darker and slighty more musular. Cooltamerboy 08:37, 5 March 2009 (UTC). :Sasuke's hair became darker? He became slightly more muscular? When? :About Gaara, his case is a bit different. His eyes never actually changed, he created them from sand. Still, he was becoming more and more insane, in part because of Shukaku's influence. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 08:43, 5 March 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry but this isn't even speculation, it's just mumbo jumbo. There is no level 3 of the cursed seal. Empowering the Cursed Seal or Transformations Is their a way to empower the Cursed Seal? Cooltamerboy 08:49, 5 March 2009 (UTC). :That completely depends on what you mean with empower. Also, please, do not just remove entire discussions. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 11:00, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry for removing it and sorry for that long disscusion i'm just so suspicious even though I still having my opinion of being level 3. Anyway I mean't by making the Cursed Seal somehow? Cooltamerboy 11:05, 5 March 2009 (UTC). If you mean increasing the stength of a seal, then No, i dont think its possible as far as we know - Emperor of Water 11:12, 5 March 2009 (UTC) How else? Cooltamerboy 11:14, 5 March 2009 (UTC). So far, we DO NOT KNOW if there is even a way to make it stronger. - Emperor of Water 11:20, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Let somebody else answer so who else? ShounenSuki? :No, you should already know that talkpages are not for speculation discussion. Stop abusing the wiki, if you want to engage in this kind of conversation please find a naruto forum. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Mar 5, 2009 @ 17:42 (UTC) Element Nature I already know that Sasuke has both Fire and Lightning natures, but wouldn't Fire be his main since all Uchiha have Fire Nature? :In chapter 113 page 7-8 Kakashi says that Sasuke is the same type as him (Kakashi), and Sasuke seams to use fire and lightning equaly, so... Jacce 06:18, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Protection When this article was protected it was supposed to only last for a week. It's now been three weeks. Can someone remove the protection? ''~SnapperT '' 20:04, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Surpessing Narutos Kyubi chackra ability We see Sasuke surpress narutos Kyubi chackra in the first shippuden part, is this one of his sharingan abilities? Or was this just a Naruto dream? I read about his abilities but couldn't see anything about this. Sasukes Sharingan overcame Itachis Tsukoyomi? The article on Sasike claims that Sasukes sharingan overcame one of Itachis Mangkyo Sharingan techniques. This sounds unreal and wasn't it implied that Itachi tricked Sasuke into believing that? Sasuke's Plan What chapter and page is it revealed that Sasuke wants to kill the 3 elders?Saimaroimaru 07:57, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :In chapter 404 page 11 he said that he wanted to kill the elders, and in chapter 416 page 14 he said he just said that before his team, and that he wants to kill everyone. Jacce 08:17, 19 March 2009 (UTC)